everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatAsymptote/OC De-spell-opment Challenge
~*~ Scroll up, scroll up, for Ever After High Fandom Wikia first ever De-spell-opment Challenge! This Development Challenge, aptly titled De-spell-opment Challenge, is designed to make you question the inner workings of your OCs, aid you in getting to know your OC more, and helping you hexpose others to awesome OC facts you might not have thought about sharing. How does this work? You pick an OC (or several) to put through the De-spell-opment Challenge. Over the course of February, we will add a question to a list every day (28 questions prepared for 28 days)! And each day, you add on your answer to the question to a blog post you edit. Guidelines *These answers can be in the form of a simple sentence, a paragraph, even a drabble or an interpretative dance piece. And yes, it can also be in comic form or art form. *While you do not have to do daily edits, neither do you have to answer all the questions, there might be some surprises for those who do complete the challenge. ;D *Blog posts made for the challenge should be titled “De-spell-opment 1: OC(s) names”, and categorised under “De-spell-opment Challenge 1”. *You should only have one blog post for each OC for each challenge. In other words, all 28 answers (if you choose to answer all) should be contained in one blog post. *If you wish you participate with more than one OC for this challenge, you can either put several OCs in the same blog post or make a separate blog post, but be reasonable. For instance, it would be unwise to make 10 different if you're only giving one-sentence answers per day for each OC. FAQ When should I make my blog post? ' Anytime! If you've miss the course of the Challenge and still want to partake, you're more than welcome to. If it's halfway through the month and you want to do another OC for this, you're utterly welcome to. While these questions might be posted in a time frame, character exploration certainly should not be in such confinement. '''Does that mean I don't need to finish my blog in February? ' Yep! While the aim of the challenge is to get some deeper development on your OC during February, we don't want to cause any unnecessary pressure or stress. '''I have a question! And please do comment it below! Questions #Let's start off with something simple! What Hogwarts House would your OC be sorted in? #Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? #Is your OC more flight or fight? #What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? #What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? #What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? #Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? #What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? #If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? #What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? #What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? #If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? #What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool? #“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? #What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? #Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? #What Divergent Faction would your OC be in? #Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter? #If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? #If your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? #What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? #What is your character's DnD Alignment? #Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? #What fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into? #What musical album do you think best represents your OC? #What fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? What would be their ideal archetype? #If your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? How does it compare to how you would title it? #Make a moodboard / aesthetic post for your OC. (If you cannot make collage edits, links to the pictures are fine. For those with Pinterest boards, we highly recommend you to choose eight or so images from the board.) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs